


The solution

by Majnuna



Series: Crazy little wolf-bitch [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Majnuna/pseuds/Majnuna
Summary: After their first intercourse Arya and the Hound wondered what to do next.





	The solution

They laid down on their respective bedrolls. Hers was closer to the fire.  
\- What’s fucking now?  
\- Now we fucking sleep.  
\- No, now we fucking talk! Where we go?  
\- Fucking Braavos? I’ve told you, I want to learn how to kill!  
\- Well, that’s I’ve got, but what should I do?  
\- Wait for me? You can find a job there. Or, you can go further to Essos and sell your sword…  
\- You know I’m not going to fucking leave you, right?  
\- I know. So, just wait for me there!  
\- Crazy little bitch. Why do you want to become a fucking killer?  
\- What else should I do? I want to revenge my family!  
\- And after that?  
\- And after that it’s a fucking good occupation! I must do something for living, no?  
\- That’s my job, to provide for you! Which, by the way, I’m doing for a while now!  
\- Oh, it’s your job? And I’m fucking useless?  
\- No, girl! You can… well, if I fucking fuck you, you are not useless already.  
\- And what does it make of me, your whore?  
\- It makes you my wife! That’s what the wives do – they are fucked, and their husbands are providing for them!  
\- No, thanks. I don’t want to be…  
\- You don’t want to be Sandor Clegane’s wife, I’ve got it.  
\- No! I don’t want to be that kind of wife! I want to do something in my life, beside being fucked and making babies!  
\- So, do you want to kill?  
\- Why not? I’m good at that!  
\- You could be better!  
\- That’s why I want to go to fucking Braavos! To get better! No offence, Hound, you’re good, but I can’t fight your style, I don’t have the muscles! But I can learn another style, which doesn’t demand muscles!  
\- Alright, I’ve got it. Now. Should we get married? For real?  
\- Do you want to marry me?  
\- I suppose I should marry you, it might be safer.  
\- Whom for?  
\- For you. For me. If we meet some Stark’s men. If we meet any of your siblings. Otherwise they’ll kill me.  
\- Aye, I suppose… Well, marry me then.  
The Hound laughed.  
\- Are you, Arya Stark of Winterfell, asking my hand in fucking marriage?  
\- I am.  
\- Keep your hands to yourself, girl, I’m not going to fuck you again tonight! You’re hurt!  
\- Can I suck you at least?  
\- Wait, I’ll wash my cock first…  
…  
\- Arya? Arya Stark?  
\- It’s Arya Clegane for you! Who the fuck are you, anyway?  
\- Brienne of Tarth.  
…  
\- Where is he taking you?  
\- Not your fucking business. Why shouldn’t you go and find Sansa? She might need your help! She doesn’t have the Hound for a husband, as I do!  
…  
\- Finally a girl is no one.  
\- A girl is Arya Clegane of Winterfell. And I’m going home with my husband.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, you can buy me a coffee: https://ko-fi.com/majnuna


End file.
